La historia a través del pozo
by De La Vallier
Summary: Todos sabemos como termina Inuyasha, pero que pasa cuando Kagome regresa a la epoca feudal?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi **pero el desarrollo de la historia es mio :)

La historia sera relatada en tiempo real por la misma Kagome, intentare basarme en los hechos reales y en la ortografia por que hay fics que fallan mucho en eso! Espero les guste

**POV Kagome...**

Después de que se cerrara el pozo quede atrapada en mi época por tres años, a decir verdad es mucho tiempo, al menos para mí lo fue.

Tiempo para que mi vida volviera a ser "normal", tiempo para retomar mis estudios, terminar la preparatoria, salir con mis amigos, aunque no tuviera ánimos de hacerlo, tiempo para pensar; Porque me sucedió esto a mí?

Eh vivido en un trance los últimos tres años, a veces, al despertar y verme rodeada de cosas ordinarias, me es difícil creer que yo haya vivido todo aquello en verdad.

A veces pienso que todo fue un sueño, que nunca paso en realidad, pero además de que mi familia también lo vivió conmigo, la única razón que tengo para pensar y creer que si sucedió, es el sentimiento tan fuerte que tengo por él, mi amado hanyou.

Siempre luche y ayude a buscar los fragmentos de la perla de shikon no solo por mi deber al ser la reencarnación de Kikiyo, sino porque entre mas rápido terminara todo aquello, yo volvería a mi vida normal.

Pero jamás pensé que terminaría enamorándome del hombre mitad bestia celosa y agresiva que solo me trataba como una chiquilla, el chico con el que no pasaba un día sin tener una absurda discusión la cual terminara con un "SIÉNTATE" de mi parte.

Sango, Shippo, el monje Miroku, la anciana Kaede y todas aquellas personas que conocí en la época feudal son importantes para mí, claro que lo son, pero inuyasha era mi compañero incondicional, no importaba lo mucho que discutiéramos.

El día de hoy me graduó de el colegio, todos están contentos, les esperan las vacaciones, exámenes de admisión a la universidad, una nueva vida. Pero yo, ¿que espero? no eh encontrado mi vocación para algo y mucho menos una universidad en la cual aplicar...

-¡Tierra llamando a Kagome! Yuju- me dice Yuka mientras me da golpecitos en el hombro, estamos sentadas esperando a que nos den nuestros diplomas, es la ceremonia de graduación. ¡Mierda, estoy en la ceremonia de graduación! - Ya casi te toca pasar por tu diploma Kagome, ¿te pasa algo? - ¡Ay no! solo que olvide por completo que estaba aquí.

-Eh... No, solo me perdí en mis pensamientos- digo con una risita nerviosa. -Qué bueno que me sacaste de ellos, no quiero pasar vergüenzas y perder mi turno!

-Pues entonces pon más atención! Siempre te pasa lo mismo- Dice Ayumi mientras me mira con preocupación.

Supongo que tiene razón, siempre me pasa eso, pero el día de hoy más, de repente escucho que dicen mi nombre, oh bien, ya es mi turno. -Pues... allá voy - digo levantándome de mi lugar. Subo al estrado, a lo lejos entre la audiencia veo a mi mama y mi abuelo, le doy la mano a mis profesores mientras asiento en forma de saludo, finalmente el director me da mi diploma. -Y pensar que moría por tenerte. - Le murmuro al pedazo de papel que tengo en la mano mientras bajo y regreso a mi lugar.

La ceremonia transcurre de lo más normal, terminamos y todos nos abrazamos y despedimos, mi mama y mi abuelo se acercan a mí y a mis amigas.

-Kagome les tomare una foto- Dice mi mama muy entusiasmada mientras enfoca la cámara hacia nosotras. Sonreímos y sale la instantánea. - Y bien chicas, ya saben que quieren hacer después? - Pregunta mi madre, como eh odiado esa simple pregunta estos últimos meses, ya que yo aún no sé qué responder.

-Kagome, ya sabes que quieres hacer?- Pregunta Ayumi para que solo yo pueda oírla.

-Bueno... Hmm aún no pero, pero hoy después de la comida que me organizo mi familia me iré a un retiro espiritual unos días, ya tengo todo listo- termino diciendo casi en un susurro, la verdad es que si me iré, pero aun así no sé si sea posible que yo encuentre algo que hacer. Volteo a ver a Ayumi, parece satisfecha con mi respuesta, al menos eso me tranquiliza, no quiero que se note aún más lo desorientada que estoy al respecto.

* * *

Terminamos de comer y le ayudo a mi madre a recoger los platos, me acompañara a la estación del subterráneo donde me dirigir e al retiro, me despido de Sota y el abuelo, tomo mis maletas y salgo de casa.

- Ay no! se me olvido mi bolso! espera aquí hija- yo asiento y me quedo parada viendo como corre hacia la casa, entonces camino un poco más y quedo de frente al árbol sagrado, tiene un aura tan llena de paz, siempre la ha tenido... El aire golpea contra sus ramas y contra mi pelo, los rayos de sol atraviesan por sus ramas más largas, entonces comienzo a pensar en el...

Oh Inuyasha, aquí fue donde te vi por primera vez, estabas bajo el conjuro de kikiyo, pero para mí parecía que simplemente estabas durmiendo, tranquilamente... Sin darme cuenta sigo caminando y quedo frente la apago-da del pozo, hace mucho que no entro aquí.

Recuerdo que cuando dejó de funcionar estuve semanas enteras intentando regresar a la época feudal, saltando dentro del pozo, pero por más que lo hice este jamás funciono, desde entonces no eh venido. Soy tan cobarde que no puedo soportar el agujero que siento en el pecho cada vez que lo veo, pero el día de hoy me iré, así que me armo de valor y abro la puerta corrediza.

Bajo las escaleras y quedo por fin, parada frente a él. Dejo mis dos maletas en el piso y entonces lo siento; esa horrible sensación que tengo cada vez que estoy aquí, este agujero en el pecho, el sentimiento de que algo me falta, necesito aire y me apoyo en el borde del pozo.

-Inuyasha, me haces tanta falta...- Comienzo a sollozar. Entonces me di cuenta; Cuando estaba perdida en esa oscuridad me sentía tan asustada, que solo deseaba volver aquí con mi familia, cuando inuyasha fue por mí y me trajo de vuelta, el pozo lo llevo de regreso y dejo de funcionar porque yo estaba confundida.- Y ahora, ya no podre verte - las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas y me sostengo con más fuerza del borde del pozo cerrando fuertemente los ojos.- Inuyasha, por culpa de mis sentimientos en ese momento, ahora tengo que vivir en ese mundo, mi mundo, un mundo en el que tu no estas, pero Inuyasha yo quiero verte!

Dejo que mi llanto fluya y comienzo a sentir la frescura del viento en mi rostro, viento en la apago-da? Entonces abro los ojos y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. De repente escucho a mi madre que entra.

-Cariño que pasa? - baja las escalerillas yendo hacia mí.

-Mama!- Es lo único que logro decir mientras me lanzo a sus brazos llorando. Mi madre se asoma al pozo tratando de entender que es lo que sucede y su expresión cambia por completo.

El cielo! Se puede ver el cielo del otro lado del pozo! Eso nunca había pasado, no sé qué pensar, estoy aturdida y muy confundida, hace unos momentos deseaba con el corazón volver a ver a Inuyasha, debería saltar dentro del pozo y que nada me importe ya, pero entonces veo a mi madre y se me encoge el corazón.

-Está bien hija, ve- Comienza a decir como si me leyera el pensamiento, y una amable sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, de esas que solo ella sabe darme.

-Es muy probable que el pozo ya no vuelva a funcionar mama- Sin pensarlo ella me responde.

-Por eso es que debes ir, Kagome ya eres una mujer, eres todo lo que siempre quise que fueras, fuerte, decidida y con un gran corazón, un corazón que no está aquí con nosotros hija, por eso debes ir. - Al escuchar sus palabras me quedo boquiabierta, de verdad me está diciendo que vaya? Entonces continua - Te extrañare mucho, pero los hijos crecen para un día dejar el nido, esa es la ley de la vida, y tu lugar está allá hija, por eso te pido que vayas y seas feliz-

-Oh mama te quiero- Y comenzamos a llorar juntas.

-Anda, anda, toma tus maletas y ve- tomo las dos maletas que había dejado en el suelo y salto en el pozo, comienzo a sentirme rodeada de esa aura azulada que hace tanto no veía, en ese preciso instante el miedo me invade. Inuyasha como tomaras mi llegada? Estarás esperándome? Qué pasa si no?

Pero no puedo pensar en eso mucho más porque ya estoy aquí, veo el cielo azul.

* * *

Trago saliva intentando recobrar la postura y comienzo a escalar para llegar a la salida del pozo.

Y entonces, en ese preciso instante lo veo, esos ojos dorados y esa cara de "de verdad estas aquí?" tendiéndome la mano, sin pensarlo la tomo y el tira de ella, sacándome del pozo, dejándome alzada en el aire, me mira impasible, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y al fin logro decir algo.

-Inuyasha, perdona. Me estabas esperando?- no dice nada, solamente me abraza con fuerza y hunde su nariz en mi pelo, yo lo abrazo también y dejo correr las lágrimas, apretándolo contra mí.

-Idiota, que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?- Es lo primero que me dice, suelto una risita, una bienvenida muy típica de Inuyasha, sonrío y alzo mi rostro para verlo, esos ojos dorados, ese rostro, no ha cambiado nada, y de pronto me siento muy feliz, llena, ese agujero se ha ido instantáneamente.

Abro mi boca para decir algo pero escucho a lo lejos unos gritos. Son Sango, Miroku y Shippo, con dos niñas pequeñas y un bebe recien nacido.

-Kagome! Que alegría volviste!- Grita Shippo mientras da saltitos.

-Si! Eh vuelto!

* * *

Vamos todos a casa de la anciana Kaede, se sorprende mucho al verme y me abraza, pero más me sorprendo yo al ver a Rin viviendo con ella, que no era la compañera de Sesshomaru?

Conversamos alegremente, me ponen al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado. Han habido muchos cambios por aquí, El monje Miroku y Sango se casaron y tienen 3 hijos, noto a Miroku muy cambiado, por lo que veo ya no es un pervertido, suelto una risa interna ante tan pensamiento.

Kohaku se dedica a exterminar monstruos junto con Kirara, y de vez en cuando pasa por la aldea.

Miroku e Inuyasha también exterminan monstruos y espíritus, quien lo iba a decir?

En medio de la plática volteo a ver a Inuyasha y noto que él ya estaba mirándome a mí, entonces se sonroja pero al contrario de otras veces me sostiene la mirada, normalmente la hubiera desviado. Lo extrañe tanto! Quiero decirle muchas cosas, le sonrío de la manera más tierna que puedo y abre la boca.

-Kagome yo... - pero se ve interrumpido por el simpático demonio zorro

-Kagome, de verdad que estoy muy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto!- Shippo hace una pausa y voltea a ver a Inuyasha que lo fulmina con una mirada de "Ni te atrevas" pero él le regresa otra con un brillo perverso en los ojos de "Solo mírame" entonces se apresura a decir - pero no creo que se compare con lo feliz que esta Inu-ya-sha... verdad? - Inuyasha traga saliva y se sonroja aún más diciendo

-Sí, de verdad que estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí Kagome- entonces Shippo salta sobre su hombro para decir.

- Créelo, desde que te fuiste se la pasa mirando al cielo y suspirando, a veces duerme en el árbol sagrado y cada tres días iba al pozo, incluso ya nos reconoció que te - pero Shippo no termina de hablar por que Inuyasha le suelta un golpe en la cabeza.- Ouch! que abusivo eres Inuyashaaaaa - empieza a lloriquear.

-Mocoso por que no te callas? A nadie le interesa lo que puedas decir- voltea a verme y me pregunta - ¿Cómo lograste que funcionara el pozo? Nosotros intentamos de todo... - termina diciendo casi en un susurro, pero lo escucho claramente.

-No lo sé, solo desee volver aquí y pudo transportarme, fue un milagro, y como todo milagro, solo ocurre una vez.- Entonces las miradas de todos se centran en mí y en Inuyasha.

-Que quieres decir con que solo ocurren una vez? Que te volverás a ir?- Su expresión es oscurece y a mí se me encoge el corazón.

-No, quiero decir que el pozo ya no funcionara otra vez, solo tenía una oportunidad de regresar con ustedes, pero ya no podré ir a mi época nunca más- Sonrío, de todas maneras ya no seria capaz de dejarte Inuyasha, pienso para mí misma, aunque no puedo evitar sentir tristeza porque ya no veré a mi familia, de verdad quiero estar aquí.

Cuando salgo de mis pensamientos noto que todos me ven asombrados, de verdad que no esperaban esto, y mucho menos Inuyasha. Pero no dice nada, Miroku intentando romper la tensión dice.

-De verdad estamos muy contentos de que haya vuelto señorita Kagome, la echamos mucho de menos. Pero ahora Sango y yo tenemos que irnos, ya está anocheciendo.- Se levanta y le tiende la mano a Sango, ella la toma y se encaminan juntos fuera de la casa.

-Adiós Kagome, mañana nos vemos!- dice Sango sonriendo mientras sale de la casa.

-Ay! Bueno yo muero de cansancio! - dice Shippo, sacando su futon para extenderlo, -Saco el tuyo Rin?-

No había notado que Rin estaba aquí, casi no habló.

-Si por favor- Se limita a decir, yo miro a mi alrededor, Kaede también ha sacado su futon, entonces la voz de Inuyasha me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Tu puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres- se sonroja al decir esto, y yo no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo. Tiene una casa? Desde cuándo? - si gracias Inuyasha- le doy la más sincera de mis sonrisas. - Bien, entonces vamos, hasta luego anciana, adiós niños- dice mientras sale de la cabaña. Yo salgo tras el despidiéndome con la mano.

* * *

**Bueno este fue el primer capitulo! por favor comenten o algo cualquier critica constructiva es bien recibida, y la que no tambien, jajaja.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Después de dejar la cabaña de la anciana Kaede Inuyasha y yo caminamos por el bosque, iba muy callado, yo le preguntaba cosillas tontas y él se limitaba a contestar, tenía una expresión muy seria en su rostro. Acaso no está contento de que haya vuelto? Esa idea me entristece. De pronto se para y yo volteo a ver a mi alrededor, estamos frente al árbol sagrado. Y pensar que hace unas horas estaba viendo este mismo árbol 500 años en el futuro…

-Qué pasa?- Le pregunto.

-Kagome, porque lo hiciste? En que estabas pensando? – Dice mirando fijamente al árbol, su voz es ronca, como si batallara para decir esas palabras. De que habla? Y porque esta así?

-De que hablas? Yo no eh hecho nada! – Entonces voltea a verme, fijamente, con esos ojos dorados que provocan tantas cosas en mí, me muerdo el labio y me sonrojo, porque me siento así?

-Oh sí, claro que hiciste. Dejaste a tu familia, tu época, tu una vez dijiste que te gustaba vivir allá, porque te sacrificas de esa manera?- Su voz es dolida, y por un momento siento que me hierve la sangre, el muy ingrato no está feliz de que este de vuelta!

-No te alegra que haya vuelto?- Lo miro directamente a los ojos, él se sonroja y me desvía la mirada. Muy típico de él, extrañaba esa actitud, debo admitir.

-No seas tonta! Claro que me alegro de que hayas vuelto… - su voz ahora es más suave, y siento un calor dentro de mí, bueno menos mal, si está feliz por mi regreso. Me acerco un poco más a él y le digo con voz firme.

-Inuyasha, estos 3 años han sido muy tristes para mí, yo los extrañaba mucho, todo esto- digo mirando a nuestro alrededor.- Pero más que nada quería verte Inuyasha, ese fue el deseo que pedí en el pozo, volver a verte.- Su cuerpo se tensa por un momento, pero después se aloja y su mirada cambia. Se muestra llena de… Ternura? Se acerca más a mí, acabando con toda la distancia que había entre nosotros, solo veo su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna que se cuela entre las ramas del árbol sagrado. Me toma por los hombros y me atrae hacia él.

-Pues para mí todo este tiempo ha sido un infierno, te eh extrañado mucho Kagome- mientras habla me aprieta más contra él, yo lo abrazo también y pego mi cara a su pecho – Ya no quiero separarme de ti- Inuyasha? No puedo creer que él me esté diciendo esto! Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Al darse cuenta de esto, se aparta un poco de mi, y me toma por la barbilla para examinar mi rostro – Porque lloras? – Me pregunta mortificado.

Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro mientras dejo correr las lágrimas por mis mejillas – Es que me siento muy feliz, yo también te extrañe mucho, no sabes cuánto- La mortificación desaparece de su cara y sonríe, me limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su traje y vuelve a abrazarme.

-Si estas feliz entonces no llores, me confundes. Siempre tan tonta!- Dice con tono burlón. Yo le saco la lengua. – Ven vamos a casa, debes estar muy cansada- y nos adentramos en el bosque.

* * *

Ya llevamos caminando un buen rato – tu casa está un poco alejada de la aldea no?- pregunto mientras caminamos por un sendero.

-En un principio pensé que sería mejor construirla alejada de la aldea, por si atacaban monstruos, pero desde que Naraku ya no está todo ha estado muy tranquilo, ya llegamos- a lo lejos veo un claro, un gran claro debo decir, al fondo de este veo una gran casa, como las de los Terratenientes y cosas así, no puedo evitar sonar sorprendida.

-Wow, esa es tu casa? Es muy grande Inuyasha!- El solo se encoje de hombros – desde cuando la tienes? Nunca mostraste interés en tener una casa – digo riéndome.

Arquea una ceja y tuerce la boca – Pues no tenía interés alguno, pero tenía mucho dinero con los exorcismos del charlatán de Miroku y me pareció una buena idea usarlo así. Además, Miroku y Sango tienen una casa igual, solo que ellos ya tienen familia y yo pues, soy solo yo – seguimos caminando y llegamos a la casa.

Sí, es exactamente como esas casas en las que Miroku nos conseguía hospedaje a cambio de exorcismos falsos, rio ante esos recuerdos. Tiene un estanque en el jardín, en verdad es muy bonita, tiene un amplio pasillo delantero y si no estoy contando mal 5 habitaciones.

Entramos en la que parece ser la habitación principal, tiene un gran futon enrollado, yo volteo a ver incrédula a Inuyasha – Pero Shippo dijo que a veces duermes en el árbol sagrado, no duermes aquí?-

-No suelo hacerlo, ahora que tu estas aquí puedes vivir aquí Kagome- lo miro sorprendida, de verdad que no esperaba eso. Calma Kagome , solo te está ofreciendo su casa, no que vivas con él o algo así.

Miro a mi alrededor, está todo muy vacío – Mmm Inuyasha… -

-Eh?- Me ruborizo y logro decir

-Podrías quedarte conmigo? Ya no duermas fuera – se pone rojo como su traje. Ay no, ah de pensar que soy una atrevida! – Es que yo nunca había estado aquí antes, es grande y me da miedo quedarme sola de noche – me apresuro a decir.

-Como quieras- me dice, toma el gran futon y lo desenrolla, tendiéndolo en el piso de madera. Oh no! Mis maletas, las deje en casa de Kaede. – Que pasa?- pregunta Inuyasha intrigado.

-Olvide mis maletas en casa de Kaede- me mira todavía confundido – mi ropa y el resto de las cosas que traje conmigo ya sabes – hace una expresión de "Ya veo"

-Mañana podemos ir por ellas, ahora duerme, debes estar cansada- y la verdad es que si, muero de sueño, me descalzo y me meto al futon, es suave y acolchonado. Veo como se sienta a un lado del futon, cerca de donde estoy yo y se recarga en el muro en su típica pose de "estaré aquí sentado con los ojos cerrados asa no sabrás si estoy durmiendo o solo pensando ya que es mi deber matar todo lo que se te acerque mientras duermes"

Suelto una pequeña risita mientras me remuevo en el futon, el levanta la vista hacia mi divertido – De que te ríes eh? – me tapo con la manta hasta arriba de la nariz y le digo

-En que es grandioso estar de vuelta Inuyasha- me sonríe y regresa a su pose habitual. Inmediatamente entro en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Al día siguiente Inuyasha y yo nos dirigimos a casa de la anciana Kaede por mis cosas, ella nos invita a desayunar y pasamos con ella gran parte de la mañana. Decido que quiero tomar un baño e Inuyasha me acompaña al rio, contra mi voluntad…

-Ya te dije que no es necesario que vengas, no me pasara nada si estoy unos minutos sola, solo quiero tomar un baño!- digo gritando, entre cierra los ojos y dice

-No quiero que nada te pase no entiendes? Me quedare lo suficientemente lejos para no verte, si eso es lo que te preocupa! Además ni que…- Lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Ten MUCHO cuidado con lo que vas a decir Inuyasha- Se queda con la boca abierta y mejor la cierra. Así está mejor. – Esta bien, puedes acompañarme.

Seguimos nuestro camino al rio, el mismo rio en el que me bañe la primera vez que llegue aquí, sonrío ante este recuerdo.

* * *

Al medio diga llegamos a casa de Sango y Miroku, es verdad lo que había dicho Inuyasha, es muy parecida a la de él, solo que esta se ve más llena, con 3 niños corriendo en ella. Sango sale para encontrarse con nosotros.

-Inuyasha! Kagome! Qué bueno que están aquí.- Miroku sale detrás de ella

-Vaya, ya iba a ir yo a buscarte, ha surgido algo y tenemos que ir!- dice Miroku apresurado mientras se despide con un beso en la mejilla de Sango.

-No me digas, un demonio comadreja en la aldea vecina otra vez…- Dice Inuyasha en tono sarcástico alzando una ceja mientras comienza a caminar detrás del monje.

-Es peligroso? – Pregunto preocupada mientras agarro a Inuyasha de la manga de su traje, su mirada se suaviza y me toma la mano con la que lo estaba agarrando.

-Bueno fuera- Dice con un tono divertido, yo le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria y se corrige asi mismo, mientras me acaricia la mano.- No Kagome, no lo es, por favor quédate aquí con Sango, prometo llegar antes del anochecer y nos iremos juntos a casa si? – Ay! su mirada tan cálida, sus manos acariciando la mía, y esa última frase resuenan en mi cabeza, en mi corazón y en mi estómago también. "prometo llegar antes del anochecer y nos iremos juntos a casa si?" por un momento me siento como una de esas mujeres que despiden a su esposo porque va a la guerra. Inuyasha no es mi esposo, pero para mí el sentimiento es el mismo. Con tristeza asiento, el me suelta la mano y se va corriendo para alcanzar a Miroku.

-Vaya! Y eso que no llevas ni tres días aquí… Mucho de que platicar eh Kagome?- Volteo para encontrarme con Sango que carga a su hijo recién nacido, le dedico una sonrisa a ella y otra al bebe.

-Sí, muchísimo- Y nos dirigimos juntas a la casa.

* * *

-Entonces se besaron?!- Sango está emocionada y a la vez intrigada por mi confesión.

-Pues sí, yo llevaba en la oscuridad tres días, sola y con la perla. Cuando Inuyasha por fin llego a salvarme me sentí tan feliz, nos abrazamos y me beso, bueno yo también a él, y después pedí mi deseo. – La cara de sango se muestra aún más emocionada – pero después yo regrese a mi época y el resto de la historia ya la sabes, no volvimos a hablar de eso desde que volvió, a demás ya pasaron tres años, tal vez ya lo olvido…- digo mientras mi cara se oscurece por la desilusión.

Si, tal vez lo haya olvidado, o no tuvo importancia para el, que siente el por mí? Yo tengo muy claro que estoy enamorada de él, aunque posiblemente él tampoco lo sepa, mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por Sango.

-Kagome él te ama- dice con expresión llena de sinceridad. Que me ama? Ella como lo sabe? Él se lo habrá dicho? O a Miroku? No me imagino a Inuyasha diciendo tales palabras a ninguno de los dos.

-No lo sé Sango- Y esa es la verdad, no lo sé.

-Debiste verlo estos tres años, lucia tan solo, estaba esperándote! Pero ya sabes cómo es, le es difícil demostrar sus sentimientos, dale un empujoncito y ya verás…- Yo? Como podría hacer eso. De pronto me siento aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba antes. Ay!

* * *

De regreso a casa Inuyasha me platica sobre el exorcismo de esta tarde, parece ser que Miroku cobra muy caro y ganan mucho dinero o depende de con que les paguen. Inuyasha lleva cargando un saco de arroz y encima de este una caja, además de mis maletas, que había dejado en la aldea, por fin podre ponerme una pijama, llevo von esta falda azul y este suéter rosa ya dos días!

Cuando llegamos a la casa, me pongo la pijama y dejo mi ropa sucia en un rincón, ya mañana la lavare, traje suficiente ropa para vivir aquí, además de crema corporal, jabón, shampoo y perfume, me alegra mucho la idea pero pronto se ve ensombrecida por el hecho de que tarde o temprano mis artículos de limpieza se van a terminar. Bueno, puedo vivir así, tengo mi ropa, solo tengo que estarla lavando.

Cuando me meto en el futon, me doy cuenta de que Inuyasha está entrando a la habitación, donde estaba? Se acerca a mí y se sienta a mi lado, extendiéndome una cajita.

-Te traje esto- la tomo mientras observo divertida su cara sonrojada, y la abro, es una peineta, de color bronce con perlas adornándola, es hermosa. Me quedo mirándola un rato y abrazo a Inuyasha.

-Es preciosa, muchas gracias!- Fue muy impulsivo de mi parte pero de verdad que quería hacerlo, no es común en el hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-No es nada, la vi en la aldea que fuimos a exorcizar y supuse que te gustaría- dice mientras corresponde mi abrazo y hunde la nariz en mi pelo- Además, quiero que mientras vivas conmigo seas muy feliz- no puedo evitar esa estúpida sonrisa que seguramente tengo en la cara, pero es que tanta dulzura de su parte me abruma, de una buena manera claro, me llena, me siento plena, feliz, no eh obtenido una declaración de amor precisamente, pero quien necesita eso, yo soy feliz a su lado y mas con actitudes tan tiernas como estas.

-Yo también quiero que seas feliz mientras viva contigo Inuyasha- él se para y camina para sentarse y recargarse en donde suele dormir

-Yo ya soy feliz idiota, muy feliz. Ahora duérmete, ya es tarde- Me acurruco en mi futon con la peineta en la mano, la contemplo unos minutos, que feliz soy… Y me quedo profundamente dormida.

**Bueno este fue el 2 capitulo, van acercandose poco a poco, seamos realistas, Inuyasha no puede ser un romantico empedernido de un dia a otro ok? Critiqueeeeen**


	3. Chapter 3

Han pasado ya cuatro meses desde que regrese a la época feudal. Mi vida aquí ha ido tomando forma y me he acostumbrado ya a casi todo. Bueno hace tres años que no venía, pero estuve viajando por todo Japón feudal durante un año mientras recuperábamos los fragmentos de la perla, aunque seguía yendo y viniendo por el pozo a mi época, realmente nunca tuve una gran necesidad de acostumbrarme.

Sigo viviendo con Inuyasha, yo me ocupo de limpiar la casa y el me trae pescado, arroz y otras cosas para cocinar, incluso mandamos a construir un baño con tina en una de las habitaciones! Es fantástico en verdad.

Intento ir seguido a la aldea para visitar a Sango, al monje Miroku y a la anciana Kaede, ya que con ella eh continuado mi entrenamiento como sacerdotisa, pronto comenzaremos a practicar exorcismos, Ginenji va de vez en cuando para llevarnos hierbas medicinales.

Pero la mayor parte del tiempo estoy con Inuyasha, y eso me encanta, ha cambiado muchísimo, es más atento, ya casi no peleamos y siempre se preocupa mucho por mí, siempre me trae regalos de las aldeas que visita con Miroku, esta última vez me trajo un hermoso kimono color verde aqua con flores doradas, al igual que el obi.

Por las tardes, casi al anochecer después de terminar con nuestros deberes, caminamos rumbo a casa y platicamos de cómo nos fue en el día, ya no es tan cerrado como antes, aunque sigue sonrojándose y desviando la mirada. Pero está bien para mí, así es Inuyasha, así me enamore de el y así lo quiero.

* * *

Ya es de día, los rayos de sol que traspasan la puerta entre abierta, me calan un poco y me tapo con el brazo – Hmm… - levanto la vista para ver a mi querido compañero en su posición habitual mientras duerme. Casi siempre él se despierta antes que yo, así que aprovecho para contemplar la vista. Me levanto y me acerco muy despacio a donde esta y me detengo a mirarlo, su nariz perfecta y esos ojos tan encantadores, que cuando están abiertos son mi perdición.

-No hagas eso, odio que lo hagas- Mierda! Ya se dio cuenta que lo estaba viendo. Suelta un suspiro y se incorpora mirándome fijamente.

-Solo estaba viendote mientras duermes, parecías muy tranquilo- digo con una sonrisa en mi boca.-Me gusta cuando consigo verte dormir- digo mientras me encojo de hombros.

- Y por eso me espías?- pregunta levantando una ceja, una media sonrisa divertida se ha formado en su rostro.

-Te contemplo, es distinto.

-Me acosas.- Dice el riéndose

-Es romántico – Se sonrojo, ahí vamos…

-Es raro!

-No lo es! – Digo con tono ofendido, mientras me doy la vuelta para tomar algo de ropa del único mueble que hay en la habitación y salgo al cuarto de baño. Ignorando al amargado y poco romántico hanyou del que estoy enamorada.

* * *

El cuarto de baño es perfecto, está cubierto de madera en el piso, techo y paredes como el resto de las habitaciones de la casa, pero esta es más oscura y brillante. Tiene una bañera grande en el centro llena de agua, la lleno por las noches después de bañarme, antes de irme a dormir, pero el día de hoy se me antojo hacerlo en la mañana. Prendo la leña de afuera que tiene un conducto que llega hasta la bañera y calienta el agua, espero un poco y me meto en ella. Me siento y mi mente comienza a divagar.

Porque Inuyasha no me dice lo que siente? Es decir me gusta como es conmigo pero, quiero más…

Salgo de la bañera con este pensamiento en mi cabeza, mientras me seco escucho gritos fuera de la casa. –Ay no! Inuyasha! – Rápidamente me pongo un short de mezclilla, una blusa blanca de tirantes holgada y mis zapatos de piso negros (flats si así lo prefieren). Corro hacia afuera con el pelo mojado para encontrarme ante una escena que de verdad no extrañaba nada.

-Puedes irte por donde llegaste sarnosito, a ella no le interesa verte- Dice Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro.

-Por qué nadie me dijo que había vuelto? Tú la tienes escondida aquí verdad perro? Como te atreves a privar de su libertad a Kagome!.-

Suelto una risita mientras camino hacia el par que está discutiendo frente al estanque de la casa.- A mí nadie me está privando de mi libertad Kouga, yo vivo con Inuyasha por mi propia voluntad - Kouga e Inuyasha voltean a verme incrédulos, su discusión era tan acalorada que no habían notado que yo estaba ahí! – Además a mí me gusta vivir aquí- Inuyasha infla el pecho ante mi afirmación y su sonrisa se agranda aún más, si es que eso es posible…

-Ves flacucho? Ella es feliz viviendo conmigo, ahora que lo sabes te puedes ir- Pero Kouga ignora por completo lo que ha dicho y camina hacia mí con una mirada llena de esperanza. Doy unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de hacer más distancia pero es inútil. Me toma de las manos y comienza su cantaleta de siempre.

-Oh Kagome, que alegría verte! Como has estado?- Yo abro la boca para contestar pero me veo interrumpida por el ya furioso medio demonio con el que vivo.

-Sueltala! No la toques! – Se pone entre nosotros y yo quedo tras él, tan sobreprotector como siempre…

-Eh… Inuyasha está bien, Kouga solo viene a saludar.- Digo con una sonrisa falsa y agitando mi mano en forma tranquilizadora, intentando ocultar los nervios que siento. Oh no, mas peleas como las de antes no.- Estoy muy bien Kouga gracias! Como estas tú? Y Ayame? Escuche rumores de que se habían casado y ahora eres el jefe del clan de los lobos de sus tierras –

La sonrisa de Kouga desaparece, no habrá venido a confesarme su amor como siempre o sí? Hombres!

-Si es verdad, hace poco uno de mis súbditos me dijo que tu habías regresado Kagome, e inmediatamente quise venir a comprobarlo. No lo puedo creer es fantástico! – Ahora muestra una sonrisa sincera, me gusta, y le sonrió de igual manera, el único que despide un aura estresante era Inuyasha.

-Bien, ya lo comprobaste por ti mismo, ahora puedes irte lobo apestoso.- La mirada de Inuyasha se clava en Kouga y forma una media sonrisa – Además, seguramente tu esposa está esperándote no es así?- Suelto un suspiro, me siento derrotada y apenas va a ser medio día, me encanta que sea celoso conmigo, pero también me gustaría que me demostrara afecto de otra manera… Ante este pensamiento me ruborizo y sacudo la cabeza para liberarme de él.

Kouga sonríe y asiente – Si, debe estar esperándome. Kagome tengo dos hijos, uno tiene dos años y el otro es recién nacido, de verdad me gustaría que los conocieras – Vaya! Ya todos tienen hijos por aquí, le sonrió a Kouga, es muy tierno – A Ayame también le gustara verte, vendremos a visitarte pronto!-

-Y yo los estare esperando Kouga! Muero por conocerlos- El demonio lobo da media vuelta para irse y comienza a caminar, pero antes de detiene y voltea a ver a Inuyasha.

-Y tu perro cobarde, si Kagome está viviendo contigo más te vale que te cases con ella entendido? Ya estas grandecito para tus tonterías, ahora que la recuperaste dile lo que sientes, y no la dejes ir. – QUE ACABA DE DECIR? Dios! Qué vergüenza, me ruborizo al instante y deseo que me trague la tierra o algún demonio ciempiés que ande por ahí. La expresión de Inuyasha es mucho peor que la mía, esta rojo de vergüenza? O de ira? Yo creo que de ambas, aprieta los puños y cierra los ojos.

-Maldito lobo sarnoso, a quien le dices cobarde?- se acerca a grandes zancadas a donde esta Kouga – Ven aquí y pelea como hombre!- Se abalanza para atacar a Kouga.

-Inuyasha… ¡SIENTATE! – Cae contra el suelo al instante. Hace mucho que no decía eso! Desde que llegue no había pensado en utilizar el conjuro, y la verdad es que no había tenido ocasión, pero ahora, sí que se lo busco. Lo que dijo Kouga no era para tanto, es la verdad…

Kouga suelta una carcajada y se despide de mi con la mano, yo hago lo mismo y veo cómo se adentra en el bosque con esa velocidad que lo caracteriza. Para mí siempre ha sido un buen amigo y siempre lo será.

Fijo mi mirada hacia abajo, donde yace un muy enfurruñado hanyou con la cara enterrada en el suelo.-Kagome… Como te atreves! –

-Ay no empieces- Suspiro y me encamino a la casa para preparar el desayuno.

* * *

**Bueno, este fue el 3 capitulo, espero que les guste! Intentare subir 2 capitulos por dia, gracias por sus reviews y sus follows de verdad :) Tomare en cuenta lo que me dicen, solo que aun estoy planeando la trama. Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

-Kagome hola! Tenías dias sin venir- Shippo se muestra muy entusiasta conmigo, como siempre, no ha cambiado nada. Mientras me saluda tan efusivamente sigue con la mirada a Inuyasha, que nos ignora por completo y camina directo a casa de Kaede. –Qué le pasa?- Pregunta saltando a mi hombro.

-Ay- Suspiro. – Esta molesto por que lo senté, Kouga vino a verme esta mañana y ya sabes cómo se pone, quería comenzar una pelea con él y no se lo permití, no puede tratar así a la gente- el pequeño zorrito asiente con aire reprobatorio mientras observamos como mi amado hanyou entra en la cabaña de la vieja sacerdotisa.

Odio que se enoje! Yo también estoy molesta, porque esta así? Porque Kouga vino a verme o por que le duele saber que en el fondo lo que le dijo es verdad?

-Hmm Shippo, necesito pensar un rato a solas, crees que podrías…

-Si Kagome, pero no llores si? No me gusta que ese tonto te haga llorar – Dice acariciándome la cara y luego salta al suelo.

- No, no lo hare, solo necesito estar sola- Le dirijo la sonrisa más tranquila que puedo mostrar, pero las estúpidas lagrimas ya me traicionaron, aun asi tomo camino al bosque.

* * *

**POV INUYASHA**

Kaede… Cada día habla más lento… - Ay!- Me hace bostezar muy frecuentemente, pero que se le va hacer? Así son los ancianos. Me acuesto y me apoyo sobre un codo para observarla mientras sigue con su parloteo.

-Eres un perro tonto!- Dice Shippo abalanzándose sobre mí y golpeándome con los puños. Que pretende? Lastimarme? Ja!

-Qué te pasa mocoso? No interrumpas a la anciana- Digo señalándole a Kaede, que por cierto me mira mal, sigue sin gustarle que le diga anciana pero que puedo decir? Es una.

-Por tu culpa Kagome esta triste, ya te habías tardado en hacerla llorar! – Eh? Yo? Porque? Cuando? Shippo comienza a soltar pequeños sollozos mientras sorbe por su nariz y se seca las lágrimas con la mano – Si ella vuelve a irse que haremos? Ni tú ni yo podremos con esa pena.-

-De que demonios estás hablando? Yo no hice llorar a nadie, yo soy el que está molesto con ella feh- Comienzo a pensar en las palabras de Shippo, si Kagome vuelve a irse yo no podre con esa pena… Me levanto rápidamente.

-A dónde vas Inuyasha?- Pregunta la anciana mientras salgo de su casa.

-A donde crees tú? A buscarla! – y me encamino al bosque.

Niña tonta, siempre haciendo y diciendo lo que quiere, porque viene aquí sola? Algo puede pasarle. Pero será verdad lo que dijo Shippo? Que estaba llorando? Porque? Me sigue siendo muy difícil entender a Kagome, he intentado hacerla feliz desde que llego. El imbécil de Miroku me dijo que las mujeres aman los regalos y eso hice traerle regalos, le pedí que viviera conmigo y soy mucho más amable con ella. No vuelvo a escuchar a Miroku. De verdad quiero que Kagome sea feliz a mi lado, no puedo perderla otra vez, pero que se supone que haga? Maldita sea.

* * *

**POV KAGOME**

Ese estúpido, estúpido Inuyasha! Nunca cambiara, estos meses fueron una farsa! Estoy como idiota esperando que por fin logre decirme lo que siente y no lo hace. Tal vez… Tal vez Ni siquiera siente nada por mí, más que cariño, vivimos muchas cosas juntos, buenas y malas, sabemos todo el uno del otro e incluso, me beso… Pero eso no quiere decir que este enamorado de mi o sí? Siento que si lo está pero, nunca dice nada! Que frustrante puede ser.

Sin darme cuenta me encuentro parada frente al árbol sagrado, todo empezó aquí, todo termina contigo.- Me subo a las raíces para tener mejor alcance a él y toco el tronco – Esa cicatriz… Aquí es donde estaba Inuyasha.

Sin darme cuenta noto que tengo lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas. Lo amo, lo amo, y de verdad deseo saber qué es lo que siente el, pero que se supone que debo hacer?

-Estupido- digo mientras agacho la cabeza apoyando la frente contra el árbol.

-Tonta, por qué lloras?- Está detrás de mí, lo siento. Con ese olfato que tiene nunca podre tomarme un minuto a solas para pensar lejos de el?

-Estoy harta- Mi voz es un susurro, pero sé que puede oírme perfectamente, levanto la mirada y volteo a verlo, está ahí, tenso por lo que acabo de decir, mirándome con una expresión llena de miedo, se me encoge el corazón verlo así, pero debo armarme de valor, es ahora o nunca. –Estoy harta de esto Inuyasha, no lo entiendes? Yo solo regrese por ti, porque quiero estar contigo, porque estoy enamorada de ti –

Sigue mirándome, pero ahora su expresión es de alguien sorprendido, de verdad que no esperaba que dijera eso eh? Pues yo tampoco, pero estoy muy molesta y ya era hora de que lo escupiera. Entonces continuo – Pero me confundes! no sé lo que sientes por mí, la verdad es que ahora que lo pienso no sé si quiera saberlo, eres frustrante Inuyasha! – Me seco las lágrimas mientras le grito esto y comienzo a caminar para bajar de las raíces del árbol. No quiero verlo, la vergüenza me está invadiendo, maldita sea, porque tenía que decirle todo eso? Ahora va pensar que estoy loca y se alejara de mí por días, como hace siempre.

Mientras bajo mi pie se atora en una de las ramas y tropiezo para estamparme contra el suelo. Oh bien! Ahora para cerrar con broche de oro me caeré…

Pero entonces siento su brazo rodeándome la cintura, estoy evita que me caiga y yo me tenso ante su acción. Él también se tensa, estoy de espaldas a él, con su brazo rodeándome la cintura. Decido no voltear por qué sé que moriré de vergüenza. Prefiero irme y morir sola! Forcejeo pero no me suelta. Le diría que me suelte o simplemente lo sentaría, pero las lágrimas inundan mis ojos y no me sale la voz.

-Yo sé que no es fácil tratar conmigo, es difícil para mí decir lo que siento, y también demostrarlo- Mis ojos se abren como platos, ay no, no quiero escuchar esto, no quiero escuchar esto! Me sujeta con más fuerza y me atrae hacia él, abrazándome por la espalda, hundiendo su nariz en mi pelo y dice – Eres una estúpida Kagome, a estas alturas no te has dado cuenta de todo lo que significas para mí? Te amo, no necesitas armar tanto drama, creí que ya lo sabias, todo el mundo te lo dice –

¿QUE ME AMA? Mi llanto se detiene, TODO mi mundo se detiene en ese mismo instante. Ni en mis sueños me imagine a Inuyasha diciendo esas dos palabras. Mi cuerpo ya no está tenso, al contrario, ahora estoy temblando como una gelatina y agradezco que me esté abrazando con tanta fuerza.

-Acabas de volver, te acabo de recuperar y yo… Quiero, quiero que te acostumbres a la vida aquí, quiero muchas cosas y sé que tú también, pero aún es muy pronto para algunas de ellas, tenemos que esperar- Eh? De qué cosas habla?

-Tal vez todo mundo me lo dice, pero si tu no lo dices, entonces no es verdad- Por fin logro decir algo – Además no te he pedido nada, no sé a qué te refieres con que tengo que esperar – Digo enojada e intento zafarme de su agarre. Pero es inútil, entonces me toma de los hombros y me gira para que lo vea, ahora estamos frente a frente.

Sus ojos muestran una ternura que nunca antes había visto, como si ya no tuviera más secretos para mí, además de los ya obvios… Entonces suelta una risita. LE DA RISA? LE DA RISA QUE ESTE AQUÍ LLORANDO COMO IDIOTA DESPUES DE LO MUCHO QUE ME HISO ESPERAR POR ESAS PALABRAS? Frunzo el ceño, estoy temblando y apretando los puños, ahora sí que estoy furiosa!

– Eres un… un…

Pero no logro terminar mi insulto. En un segundo me atrae hacia él y me da un beso en los labios. Mi cuerpo esta inmóvil, mi mente trata de procesar lo que está pasando. Me está besando? Todo mi enojo y tristeza desaparece. Es decir, estoy aquí, 500 años en el pasado, con el hombre al que amo, el hombre que acaba de decirme que también me ama. Entonces relajo mi cuerpo, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por ese beso, me aprieta más contra él y yo apoyo mis manos en sus hombros. DIOS! De verdad esto está pasando? Sus labios son cálidos como la primera vez que me beso, hace 3 años.

Nos separamos un momento para tomar aire, nos miramos por un momento y nos sonrojamos, pero no me desvía la mirada, simplemente sonríe y dice

-Te amo Kagome

Una gran sonrisa se forma en mi rosto y lo abrazo – Yo también te amo Inuyasha.- El corresponde mi abrazo y yo recargo la cabeza en su pecho, ya anocheció, y no lo había notado.

Pero no me importa, estoy en los brazos del hombre que amo. Y estamos ahí, abrazados al pie del árbol sagrado mientras la luna nos ilumina.

* * *

**Aqui esta el 4 capitulo, escribi un pov de Inuyasha, es corto, pero habra mas lo prometo! Besos xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de** Rumiko Takahashi** pero el desarrollo de la historia es mío :)

* * *

-Kagome allá va! – Volteo distraídamente por el grito de la anciana Kaede y rápido me apresuro a apuntar con mi arco al monstruo que va directo hacia mí. Una rara y gigante serpiente de dos cabezas… Iugh.

-Lo tengo! – Digo mientras disparo directamente a su pecho, o si es que a eso se le puede llamar pecho… En fin, la serpiente de desintegra y yo me siento aliviada. Odio las serpientes! No más que las arañas claro, pero debo reconocer que esto me distrajo un poco, hace mucho que no luchaba contra un demonio.

Camino hasta la anciana Kaede para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, el monstruo la derribo mientras intentaba huir. Dios esta mujer sí que es recia! A su edad yo no creo ni poder correr. Pienso divertida.

-Estuvo cerca verdad? – Le sonrió y le doy mi mano, ella la toma y se levanta. – Pero que hacia ese monstruo aquí? Casi nunca vienen hasta esta aldea… -

-No lo sé, pero has mejorado mucho Kagome- dice la anciana con tono orgulloso. La verdad si he mejorado mucho, bueno no mucho, lo necesario. Aun no tengo el poder espiritual que poseía Kikiyo, pero al menos ya puedo levantar campos de protección y hacer exorcismos. –Inuyasha y Miroku estarán sorprendidos al saber que tu sola derrotaste a esa serpiente.- Tomamos camino a su casa.

-Eh… La verdad yo preferiría que no dijera nada-Lo digo casi a modo de súplica y con una gran sonrisa llena de desesperación. De verdad no quiero que lo diga! – Y mucho menos a Inuyasha, ya sabe cómo se pone y no me dejara en paz en todo el día.-

Mi comentario provoca una carcajada por parte de la anciana, ya estamos entrando a su cabaña. Estoy exhausta y tengo hambre, me siento en un rincón de la casa.

-Inuyasha sigue siendo muy sobreprotector contigo cierto?- Yo solo asiento, mientras observo como pone leña en el fuego, Rin me dedica una linda sonrisa mientras echa carne y verduras a la olla. Protector se queda corto, solo me deja estar a solas en la aldea, no puedo adentrarme en el bosque por que se pone como loco, y está totalmente en contra de que siga con mi entrenamiento de sacerdotisa.

Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde su confesión, ahora somos mucho más cercanos, pero Inuyasha se guarda las muestras de afecto para nosotros. Sigue siendo tímido, y dudo mucho que pueda soportar las burlas de Sango, Miroku y Shippo. Aunque ellos ya lo saben. Recuerdo muy bien cómo se descubrió nuestro pequeño secreto. Sonrió como tonta recordando, mientras veo como comienza a hervir el estofado…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

-Sabes algo? Podría acostumbrarme muy fácilmente a esto…- Sonrió y me relajo recargada en el pecho del hombre que amo, bueno, hombre mitad bestia, pero es un hombre a fin de cuentas no? Suelto una risita pensando en esto. Estamos descansando sobre la hierba en un claro que esta cerca de casa.

-Yo también Kagome- Dice con voz ronca, la voz ronca más importante para mí. -No puedo creer que haya tardado tanto en decirte lo que siento. De haber sabido que serias más amable y considerada conmigo lo habría hecho hace mucho… - Ahora su voz es sarcástica. Idiota… Yo siempre fui amable y considerada con él, lo sentaba con frecuencia, pero porque se lo merecía.

Me incorporo y doy dos grandes zancadas, giro sobre mis talones y lo veo fijamente, el me ve con los ojos como platos y se retuerce en donde está sentado.

-Inuyasha…

-No! Ni lo pienses. Era broma!- Comienza a sacudir los brazos y después se cubre con ellos la cara.

Se forma una media sonrisa en mi rostro – SIEN-TA-TE!- Escucho un gran "PUM" prueba de que ya se estrelló contra el suelo.

-Maldita sea Kagome, que demonios te pasa? – Dice cuando se recupera de su impacto – Estas loca! – Ahora está gritando, el loco es el, como puede decir que no soy amable y considerada con él?

-El único loco aquí eres tú, siempre haciéndote la víctima. Yo nunca fui mala contigo o sí? – Entonces mi labio inferior empieza a temblar. Oh no, no quiero llorar, pero es inútil, mis lágrimas traicioneras ya corren por mis mejillas.

La expresión indignada de Inuyasha desaparece por completo y su mirada se suaviza.

-Oh no Kagome no llores por favor, odio que llores- Se acerca a mí y me atrae hacia él, abrazándome y hundiendo su nariz en mi pelo. – No eres mala conmigo, perdóname por decir eso – dice mientras me acaricia la espalda de manera consoladora.

Entonces vienen a mi mente todas esas veces que lo senté, aun no teniendo razón, o cuando le gritaba. Mis ojos se inundan a un más de lágrimas, si he sido mala con él, Dios, siempre se preocupa por mi seguridad y vela por mí, arriesga su vida siempre para salvarme de todo y todos, y yo? Yo soy una ingrata…

-Si he sido horrible contigo Inuyasha – Mis sollozos son confusos pero sé que él me entiende – todas esas veces que te grite y senté, no sé por qué quieres estar conmigo, soy una exagerada y desconsiderada- me presiona más contra su cuerpo sin dejar de acariciar mi espalda y dar pequeñas palmadas en ella.

-Shh… No seas tonta, así eres tú, es lo que te hace Kagome. Tú me gritas, yo te grito, así debe ser, no cambiaría absolutamente nada de ti, todo me gusta. – Lo que acaba de decir es probablemente lo más tierno que me ha dicho, después de el "TE AMO KAGOME" de hace días… Pero eso me hace sentir más culpable y no puedo dejar de llorar. – Yo también he sido un cabrón muchas veces, pero tú siempre estás ahí no importa que, al igual que yo siempre estaré para ti. Esto es nuevo, y no seremos perfectos, pero iremos mejorando – Wow! Quien eres y que le hiciste a Inuyasha?

Aparto mi cara de su pecho y volteo a verlo a los ojos. – Lo juras? – El asiente y me toma por la barbilla, se inclina hacia mí y me da un beso. Solo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por él. Después de eso nos separamos, ahora ya no estoy llorando si no sonriendo. – Te amo Inuyasha, lo sabes verdad? –

Esboza una media sonrisa, de esas que solo sabe darme el.- Si lo sé, no seas idiota – Yo frunzo el ceño, bien el Inuyasha romántico vino y se fue a la velocidad de la luz… Pero está bien supongo.

-No me digas idiota, idiota- Suelta una risita por mi comentario.

-Bien, bien. No discutamos- Dice con una cara de diversión, pero… Esta luego desaparece, levanta una ceja y comienza a darle una clase de tic en el ojo. Que pasa? – Hmm… - Dice mientras camina hacia el árbol que está a unos metros de donde estamos nosotros y lo patea con fuerza. –Sal de ahí mocoso!- Grita, y yo me quedo boquiabierta al ver que Shippo cae desde las ramas del árbol, para aterrizar sobre su trasero con una expresión de dolor.

-Qué crees que haces eh Shippo?- Le pregunta Inuyasha, su voz demuestra solo una cosa, que está furioso, Shippo se soba el trasero y se pone de pie.

-Soy yo el que debe preguntar. Que creen que hacen ustedes? Cuando pensaban decirme que son pareja?- Dice el demonio zorro con un todo acusatorio mientras nos señala con el dedo.

Yo me pongo colorada como un tomate, no puedo ver la expresión de Inuyasha por que esta de espaldas a mí, pero estoy segura que el color de su rostro es más intenso que el mío. Somos pareja? Si lo somos. En mi época se diría que somos novios pero dudo mucho que esos términos ya se utilicen aquí. Somos pareja y Shippo ya lo sabe, nunca discutimos que sería un secreto, pero tampoco que ya se lo diríamos al resto.

Inuyasha está inmóvil y por lo que veo también se quedó mudo, está claro que no puede manejar la situación, así que recobro la compostura y camino hacia Shippo, me inclino descansando mis manos sobre mis rodillas para tener más acceso a su cara.

-Shippo cuanto tiempo llevas escondido ahí?- Pregunto señalándole las ramas del árbol.

-Mmm desde que lo sentaste para ser exactos- Se pone el dedo índice en los labios como si estuviera pensando – Si lo que quieres saber es si vi el beso, si, si lo vi y muy claramente… -Afirma entre cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

Oh por Dios, lo vio todo! El rubor regresa a mi cara, volteo a ver a Inuyasha que sigue ahí, inmóvil, viéndonos, no estoy segura de que este escuchando, parece estar el shock o algo así.

Sigo a la altura de Shippo, es solo un niño, le sonrió e intento explicarme a mí misma.- Siento mucho que hayas visto eso Shippo, pero no tienes por qué estar molesto, esto es reciente y muy pronto se los haríamos saber. A ti, a Sango, Miroku…

Shippo ya no me está escuchando, camina hacia donde esta Inuyasha y salta a su hombro, sigue en ese maldito trance, que exagerado es!

-Sabes Inuyasha, me molesta que no me lo hayan dicho, los adultos son taaaaan complicados – Dice con un gesto de cansancio en su rostro, Shippo me hace reír, siempre lo hace – Pero está bien, ya todos sabíamos lo que sentías por Kagome, también sabíamos que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos, lo sabíamos todos, todos menos tú, asi que haces bien en sentirte avergonzado y estar parado aquí como un idiota – se forma una media sonrisa en su rostro – Porque lo eres! – dice gritando mientras salta del hombro de Inuyasha, pero este lo atrapa antes de que pueda hacerlo.

-Pequeño estúpido, lo que yo sepa o no a ti no te incumbe, y lo que hagamos también! – Le da un golpe en la cabeza y Shippo chilla intentando zafarse de su brazo.

-No seas abusivo perro tonto! Kagome Inuyasha me lastima! – Chilla.

-Siéntate.- Inuyasha se estrella contra el suelo y Shippo se ve liberado, me da una gran sonrisa la cual devuelvo y se va corriendo mientras se despide de mi con la mano – Pórtate bien! No te metas en problemas!-

-No lo hare gracias! – Y desaparece de mi vista…

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Por supuesto que el demonio zorrito se encargó de que muy pronto el resto de nuestros amigos supieran la noticia. Con lujo de detalle… Suelto una risa recordando la cara de Inuyasha cuando Miroku lo felicito.

El delicioso aroma del estofado de carne y verduras me saca de mis recuerdos. Dios cuanta hambre tengo!

Rin se acerca a mi sonriente con un cuenco en las manos y me lo ofrece – Aquí tiene señorita Kagome, debe estar hambrienta – Y vaya que lo estoy!

-Muchas gracias Rin – Lo tomo y comienzo a comer.

-Que rico! Yo también quiero! –Dice Shippo mientras entra en la casa para sentarse a mi lado. –Menos mal que llegue antes que la bestia de Inuyasha, no habría dejado nada para mí - Rin le da otro cuenco y el niño no tarda en devorar lo que hay en él. Yo solo miro con una cara divertida. Ay mi pequeño Shippo eres único…

* * *

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo! Muchas gracias por sus favs y follows, sus reviews son muy bien recibidos y siempre los tomo en cuenta :) besos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** pero el desarrollo de la historia es mio :)

* * *

Hoy son 6 meses desde que regrese a la época feudal, y me siento muy nostálgica respecto a mi familia y amigos. Ya sé que elegí pasar el resto de mi vida aquí, al lado de Inuyasha, y no me arrepiento, para nada, es solo que no puedo evitar echar de menos…

-Que pasa Kagome?- Oh no, Inuyasha ya noto que sigo despierta, mierda, mierda mierda.

Si le digo que estoy triste me preguntara por qué y seguramente si le digo la razón se sentirá culpable, como lo hizo el día que llegue. No quiero que se sienta mal, es normal que extrañe a mi familia, pero es algo con lo que puedo vivir, además soy muy feliz a su lado.

Así que me limito a decir – No puedo dormir, eso es todo- Espero que con esa respuesta le baste, de verdad no quiero empezar a discutir.

-Pasa algo malo?- Se levanta del lugar donde suele dormir y camina hacia mi futón, yo me hago a un lado y levanto la manta para que se siente a mi lado, cosa que hace sin apartar sus ojos de los míos- Vamos escúpelo.

Bien, ahí voy…

-Hoy cumplo 6 meses desde que regrese Inuyasha- me mira incrédulo y con los ojos muy abiertos, entonces continuo – mmm… Echo de menos mi casa, eso es todo- Abre más los ojos y su mirada se oscurece, esta tenso lo puedo sentir.

-Es culpa mía- Ay no! Muy bien niña estúpida, ahora él también está triste y todo por tus debilidades.

Me acerco a él para tomarle la mano, va ser difícil quitarle esa idea de la cabeza así que suspiro.

-No Inuyasha, no lo es, yo quiero estar a tu lado siempre ya te lo he dicho. Es normal que sienta nostalgia, pero eso no quiere decir que me arrepienta de mi decisión. Es la mejor que he podido hacer- Su mirada sigue triste, perdida, recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y me rodea con un brazo.

–Perdóname por hacerte sentir mal, no era mi intención decírtelo, sabría que te pondrías así, y no tienes porque. Como tú dices, estoy acostumbrándome, esto es nuevo, con el tiempo ya no los echare tanto de menos-

- Sabes? Si yo pudiera ser el que cambiara de mundo por estar contigo, lo haría sin pensarlo. La idea de que no puedo hacer nada al respecto me enferma. Dejaste tu vida allá por mí.

Decidí hablar con el corazón, para poder hacerle entender las cosas.

-Cuando recién llegue aquí, ya sabes, la primera vez. Lo único que quería era terminar con nuestra misión, recuperar todos los fragmentos y continuar con mi vida. Pero con el tiempo le tome mucho cariño a este lugar, nunca supe con exactitud si algún día tendría que escoger entre esta época y la mía, por un momento llegue a pensar que tal vez podría ir y venir de ambas.

Así que cuando derrotamos a Naraku y la perla desapareció todo fue muy repentino, no tuve oportunidad de elegir, de un momento a otro yo ya no fui capaz de volver y eso fue muy doloroso. Entonces pensé que si estar lejos de ti me hacía tan infeliz era porque mi lugar estaba a tu lado, no importaba si fuese aquí o allá. Cuando me di cuenta de que el pozo funcionaba de nuevo tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero mi madre me dio valor. Es normal, todos tomamos nuestro camino lejos de casa, eso no significa que no echaremos de menos, pero sí que somos lo suficientemente fuertes de buscar nuestra propia felicidad. Mi felicidad esta donde estés tú.

-Solo quiero que sepas que yo también haría lo mismo por ti, si estuviera en mis manos- esboza una timida sonrisa y me da un beso en el pelo –Tu pelo huele muy bien Kagome-

-Ah sí? Pues cuando nos conocimos dacias que no soportabas mi aroma! – Le dedico una cara de indignación, fingida por supuesto, y él sonríe.

-Pues mentí.

-Inuyasha, de verdad me odiabas cuando nos conocimos?

-Hmm… A que va eso?

-Curiosidad

-Al principio, cuando creí que eras Kikiyo, quería matarte Kagome- Su voz ahora es ronca, como si se sintiera muy culpable por eso. –Después me di cuenta que eras inofensiva, pero me confundías mucho, tu olor, tu ropa, tu forma de ser, todo de ti era nuevo para mí y en el fondo me asustaba. Pero también tenía muchísima curiosidad por ti – Hace una pausa y suspira – Luego nació en mi la necesidad de protegerte de todo, siempre te metías en problemas no importa cuántas veces te dijera que no intervinieras, me ponía loco pensar que podías morir.

-No soy tan frágil como parezco, debes dejar de ser tan paranoico.- Es la verdad.

-Dejare de serlo cuando tú dejes de ser tan tonta y poner tu vida en peligro siempre. – Suelta un gran suspiro – Pero supongo que no harás nada de lo que te pido, así que, me conformo con estar alerta por si algo llega a salir mal y tenga que protegerte.

-Yo también te protegeré a ti – Inuyasha suelta una carcajada ante mi comentario, no es propio de el reír de esa manera, y me ofende que le parezca gracioso.

-Idiota…

Entonces baja un poco la cabeza y acerca sus labios a los míos, atrae más hacia él y yo me dejo llevar por el beso, me doy cuenta que necesitaba mucho de esto, coloco mis manos en su nuca acariciándole el pelo y el gruñe muy bajito, casi puedo oírlo. Abre un poco más la boca y mi lengua cobra vida propia adueñándose de la suya. Él se tensa un momento, está claro que no lo esperaba, pero sigue mi ritmo.

Es extraño, nunca nos habíamos besado de esa manera, y lo que acabo de hacer fue… Instintivo? No sé, pero me gusto y no tengo deseos de frenarlo, así que me recuesto sobre el futon atrayéndolo hacia mí. Ahora estoy debajo de él.

Nos separamos un momento para tomar aire, sus ojos han cambiado, ahora son más intensos, no dice nada y vuelve a besarme, coloco mi mano en su pecho y comienzo a acariciarlo, gruñe un poco más fuerte, y la verdad es que eso me emociona, así que introduzco mi mano por dentro de su ropa para acariciar su piel, es tan suave… El baja sus manos por mi camisón de dormir hasta mi pierna, comienza acariciándola y subiendo la mano, siento un calor inmenso que me recorre todo el cuerpo, no quiero que pare, pero entonces se detiene.

Como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo parecido, separa sus labios de los míos y dice

-No – Su voz esta agitada por el beso, pero aun así se muestra firme.

-¿Por qué no?- Mi voz también esta agitada. Porque no quiere? Es decir, ya me dijo que me ama, ya sabe que lo amo, vivimos juntos, somos muy felices, POR QUE NO?

-No quiero hacerte daño Kagome, esa es una de las razones – Es solo una de las razones? Hay más?

No puedo evitar quejarme y le digo

-No quieres lastimarme? Inuyasha no me vas a lastimar, además, cuales son las otras razones? – Se acuesta a un lado mío y se cubre la cara con el brazo.

-Escucha, no sé cómo actuar en una situación así, no quiero salirme de control y lastimarte. La otra razón es que por mucho que desee esto, me parece que no es correcto, no aun.

-Mmm, lo dices porque no estamos casados y eso? – El solo asiente, no puedo verle bien el rostro porque aún tiene el brazo cubriéndole la cara.

-Ah… - Es lo único que puedo decir, me siento como la villana de un cuento, una inmoral que quiso pervertir su novio.

-Y considero que aún es muy pronto para pensar en todas esas cosas. Te respetare mientras tanto-. Voltea y se recarga sobre el codo para verme cara a cara, su expresión es tranquila, y por una parte no lo puedo culpar, tiene razón. – No pongas esa cara, de verdad que quiero, no sabes cuánto Kagome, pero no ahora.

-Entiendo… -Me deje llevar, es algo que nunca había sentido antes, no puedo explicármelo a mí misma, pero aun asa quiero estar lo más cerca posible de él, así que le hago una pequeña petición- Hay algo que quiero que hagas, es solo para ayudarme a dormir.

-Qué?

-Duerme conmigo – Mi cara se pone del color de su traje, pero no me importa, de verdad solo quiero que duerma conmigo, eso me ayudará dormir.

Inuyasha se ruboriza, y comienza a tartamudear.

-Eh… Eh, yo no creo que sea, bu bu buena idea, sa sabes?

-Solo es dormir! Sera como muchas otras veces, solo que compartiremos el futon, no seas exagerado – Frunzo el ceño, de verdad que me desespera a veces.

Entonces se acerca a mí y me atrae hacia el con el brazo, yo solo me limito a descansar mi cabeza en su pecho y soltar una risita.

Es genial poder ganarle una sin tener que decirle "Siéntate", su cuerpo es cálido y firme, esto es nuevo, para los dos, así que intentare no apresurar las cosas, confió en que Inuyasha dejara de lado sus miedos por sí solo, además sé que lo hace porque me quiere, y yo a él, la verdad es que ahora que estoy más relajada y lo pienso, le agradezco que se detuviera, porque yo también tengo que pensar si estoy lista.

-Buenas noches Inuyasha

-Aja – Es lo único que dice, se debe estar muriendo de vergüenza, pero estar cerca de él me hace sentir más tranquila, cierro mis ojos y muy pronto me dejo llevar por el sueño.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews, follows y favs! Es cansado pero hago lo mejor que puedo, espero les guste :) besos**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes y la historia no me pretenecen. Son de **Rumiko Takahashi** :) Pero el desarrollo de la historia es mio.

* * *

Es increíble como las cosas pueden cambiar con el tiempo. Me refiero a la gente que conoces y todo a tu alrededor. A veces me es difícil creer que Sango y Miroku estén casados y mucho menos que ya tengan familia, pero supongo que es por que llegue un poco tarde al acontecimiento… En fin, sus hijos son unos niños sanos y hermosos, las gemelas tienen mucha energía, y el recién nacido unos pulmones muy fuertes.

Aun siento raro cuando veo a Sango en su papel de madre, pero eso no significa que no este muy feliz por ella.

— ¿Quién lo iba a decir eh? Que tú y Miroku formarían una gran familia.

—Sí, sí, ni que lo digas. Miroku desea más hijos, pero yo con solo tres me estoy volviendo loca— Sango pone los ojos en blanco mientras arrulla al más pequeño de sus hijos, yo no puedo hacer más que mirarla divertida.

Vine a pasar el día con ella y los niños, Inuyasha y Miroku fueron a una aldea que queda a 4 días de aquí. Quise acompañarlos pero Inuyasha no me lo permitió, comienza a irritarme su actitud, pero preferí no discutir, hemos estado muy bien y no quiero arruinarlo.

— ¿Y cómo va todo con Inuyasha Kagome?

—Ah… Bien, ya casi no discutimos y se ha portado muy bien conmigo— Digo con una sonrisa. Pero Sango no parece satisfecha con mi respuesta, lo que la hace seguir preguntando.

— ¿Solo eso? ¿No ha pasado nada más? — Dice levantando una ceja.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo lo supo? Sango es mi mejor amiga pero es muy vergonzoso hablar del tema, supongo que ella sabe más porque ya es toda una mujer casada. Además, ¿Si no hablo con ella de esto entonces con quién?

—Pues, hace algunos días casi… — Mi confesión me tiene tan intimidada que hablo en susurros. Sango se exalta y no me deja terminar.

—¿Casi? ¿Quieres decir que pasando tanto tiempo a solas no ha pasado nada? — Sus ojos están como platos, y yo solo me encojo de hombros y niego con la cabeza.

De acuerdo, esta conversación con Sango me hace sentir pequeña.

—No. Es decir, estábamos besándonos, y el beso se intensifico, comenzamos a tocarnos, pero entonces el paro. Dijo que no quería lastimarme, y que teníamos que esperar, que no estamos candados y cosas así. — Los ojos de Sango se suavizan y me dedica una sonrisa. — Él tiene razón Sango, me gusto aquello, pero no sé si yo también este lista, además fui educada de otra manera. Tal vez si este bien esperar. Como… Como tú.

—¡Oh kagome, no sabes lo que me costó esperar! Miroku no me dejaba en paz, era más mano larga que nunca. Después de casarnos estaba incontrolable — Sango suelta una risita.

No me imagino de que se haya acordado, pero puedo darme una idea… Entonces continúa.

—Inuyasha hace bien, tú haces bien. Me refiero a que, dejando lo del matrimonio de lado, lo más importante es que estén listos, ambos. — Me frota la mano de manera tranquilizadora y yo solo asiento y sonrió.

Entonces, a lo lejos veo venir a Rin con las gemelas, tomadas de las manos. Es una escena muy tierna debo decir.

—Hola señorita Kagome, Sango — Nos dedica una sonrisa y sigue jugando con las gemelas.

No había pensado, pero ¿Qué sentirá Rin de no poder estar con Sesshomaru? Inuyasha me dijo que vive con la anciana Kaede para aprender a convivir más con los humanos, y que cuando sea mayor decida con quien quiere estar. Sesshomaru viene cada cuando a verla, yo solo lo vi una vez, Iba volando con Jaken y no me presto mucha atención. Los hermanos perro no son muy efusivos eso me ha quedado claro…

—Sango, ¿No crees que Rin eche de menos a Seshomaru?

—Posiblemente, pero Rin es aún muy pequeña, y Sesshomaru es inmortal, entonces tienen un monton de tiempo para estar juntos. Puede que le haga bien estar aquí mientras tanto.

* * *

De regreso a casa el camino estaba muy oscuro, supongo que no debí regresar tan tarde, y a pesar de los intentos de Sango por hacer que pasara la noche en su casa no pude aceptar.

La conversación con ella esta tarde me puso a pensar en muchas cosas. "Rin es aún muy pequeña, y Sesshomaru es inmortal". Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, quiero decir, Inuyasha también es inmortal ¿no? Al menos ahora debe tener como 270 años, y yo… Solo tengo 18, nuestra apariencia es muy parecida, si de edad hablamos. ¿Pero cuanto tiempo más será así?

¿Qué pasara cuando yo comience a envejecer mientras Inuyasha sigue siendo un hombre mitad bestia totalmente joven y de apariencia tan encantadora?

Me encojo de hombros ante este pensamiento. Comienza a refrescar y aun no llego a casa.

—Ver para creer, definitivamente. — Dice una voz chillona, que no logro reconocer.

Volteo hacia donde proviene esa voz, pero no veo nada, no hay nadie, solo árboles.

—¿Quién anda ahí? — Rápidamente tomo mi arco y flecha, intentando apuntar en alguna dirección.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses sacerdotisa— De pronto alguien me toma por detrás, sujetándome las muñecas con fuerza provocando que mi arco y flecha caigan al suelo.

Intento forcejear pero es en vano. Es un hombre delgado, de pelo rubio rojizo y ojos negros, nariz grande y labios muy delgados de mediana edad. ¿Es… humano? Sí, es totalmente humano.

Frente a nosotros veo salir de los arboles una rápida y ágil sombra. Es un muchacho, de mi edad, no estoy segura. Tiene el pelo corto, plateado como el de Inuyasha, ojos verdes como el jade, es alto y delgado, su rostro es muy hermoso. Pero inmediatamente me doy cuenta de que no viene en mi rescate…

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¡Déjenme ir! — Grito intentando zafarme, pero no puedo, es desesperante, el hombre de pelo rojizo suelta una carcajada y dice

—No me corresponde a mí decírtelo, mi nombre es Tsui, y este es Jin, somos científicos. — Esboza una media sonrisa — Te necesitamos Kagome. — Me toma por la barbilla para verme mejor la cara — Oh, nadie menciono que eras tan hermosa, sin duda la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikiyo.

—No la fastidies Tsui — Dice el muchacho llamado Jin con una expresión muy seria. — Vayamos ya, no queremos complicaciones, si sabes a lo que me refiero ¿No?

El desagradable pelirrojo me cubre la nariz con un trapo que huele a hierbas, hierbas somníferas. Sigo luchando por liberarme pero es demasiado tarde, todo se vuelve negro, y yo me pierdo en un profundo sueño…

* * *

Siento una agradable brisa golpeándome la cara, estoy acostada en la hierba de un claro. El cielo es azul con nubes tan blancas que podría jurar que es uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Oigo chillar a un niño pequeño a lo lejos, Inuyasha lo persigue y lo atrapa, lanzándolo en el aire.

—¡Ota vez papi! ¡Ota vez! — chilla el niño, e Inuyasha vuelve a lanzarlo al aire para atraparlo de nuevo.

Tiene el pelo negro, corto y alborotado, tanto que le caen mechones por la frente. Pero sus ojos… Son de un dorado tan intenso como el oro fundido. Cuando Inuyasha deja al niño en el suelo este corre hacia donde estoy yo.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami! — me extiende las manos para que lo tome en brazos, pero yo solo puedo verlo incrédula. ¿Este es mi hijo? ¿Hijo mio y de Inuyasha?

—Zetsu tiene hambre Kagome y yo también — dice Inuyasha con una divertida sonrisa — será mejor que vayamos a casa.

Un intenso olor a azufre me saca de mis sueños, abro los ojos encontrándome acostada en un futon, tan desgastado que puedo sentir el suelo bajo mi espalda.

Me incorporo con un gesto de dolor para mirar a mí alrededor, estoy en una celda, con muros de piedra alrededor y una pared bloqueada con barrotes.

—Por fin has despertado, llevas toda la noche y más de medio día dormida niña — es el hombre pelirrojo, lleva una bandeja con un tazón de arroz, agua y pescado, la cual desliza por la pequeña abertura que hay debajo de los barrotes. — Come, no queremos que te pongas mal — y comienza alejarse hacia unas escaleras que suben.

¿A dónde? ¿A la salida?

De pronto se acerca a la celda el chico de cabello plateado, Jin.

—Come Kagome, no es nuestra intención que pases hambre — Esboza una sonrisa — necesitas estar fuerte.

Sus facciones demuestran mucha paz, es difícil creer que este chico me tenga presa, además, ¿es humano? Nunca he visto a nadie con esas características que sea completamente humano.

—¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Qué quieren de mí? — él no contesta, solo se limita a mirarme. Me pongo de pie y lo señalo con el dedo. — Si no me dicen que quieren de mi ¡No comeré nada!

Entonces el chico lanza una risita — Somos científicos Kagome, y te necesitamos — Comienza a acercarse más a la celda, como si quisiera entrar en ella.

—¡Eso ya lo dijeron! Lo que quiero saber es ¿Para qué me necesitan? — digo alejándome de los barrotes.

—Para volver a crearla, te necesitamos para que vuelva a este mundo — su mirada se oscurece y su sonrisa es reemplazada por una boca tensa. — Tú eres la única que puede traerla de regreso.

—¿De que quien hablan? ¿A quién quieren que traer de regreso?

—No es quien, es que. La perla, queremos que traigas de regreso la Shikon no tama.

* * *

**Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo 7 espero les guste! **

**Hice esos cambios que me sugirieron, aunque en mi lap es dificil jajaja, no habia subido cap por que estuve muy ocupada el fin de semana, gracias por sus favs y sus follows, y no se preocupen por el idioma, tambien hablo ingles asi que no se preocupen por sus comentarios.**

**Queria decirles tambien que estuve leyendo un libro buenisimo, se llama cazadores de sombras los origenes, ¿han oido de el? solo llevo el 1 de 3 pero se los recomiendo bastante. Besos! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko takahasi :) pero el desarrollo de esta historia si es mio.**

**POV INUYASHA**

—¡Ah Miroku no puedo creer lo idiota que eres a veces! — ¿Por qué le sigo haciendo caso? Es un imbécil.

—Ya, ya, Inuyasha, tranquilo. Es una gran idea, no la puedes dejar pasar. — ¡Dios! Me saca tanto de quicio con su cara de "no pasa nada malo" y esa sonrisa insulsa…

—Sigue sin convencerme, no me parece suficiente. — Digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Pero decido no seguir protestando, puede que Miroku sea un estúpido a veces, pero es el único amigo hombre que tengo, además sabe más de mujeres que yo. Kagome… Ya han pasado 6 dias desde que dejamos la aldea, la echo tanto de menos, pero si hubiera accedido a que viniera con nosotros no habría podido tener con Miroku esa charla de "hombre a hombre".

—Muero por verla, ¿sabes?

—Sí, y te entiendo perfectamente querido Inuyasha, pero solo nos faltan 2 días y medio de camino — dice el monje mostrando una fastidiosa y positiva sonrisa en el rostro — ¡Alégrate!

—Hmm. Si, si, lo que digas.

El día aun nos da muy buena iluminación para continuar el camino de regreso. Dentro de poco se verá el atardecer y más tarde anochecerá, la idea de acampar me desespera. Pero eso es lo bueno de viajar con Miroku, seguir de regreso a pesar de la noche, es el único que me aguanta el ritmo, sin necesidad de tomar un descanso por que quiera "comer un poco", "dormir un poco" o "tomar un baño para refrescarse un poco".

Y de nuevo me encuentro pensando en ella… Bueno siempre pasa así mientras no está conmigo, tal vez la deje acompañarnos la próxima vez. Me preocupa que pueda estar haciendo, esa tonta no sabe cuidarse sola.

**FIN POV INUYASHA**

* * *

—Shippo ¿ya fueron con Ginenji? Tal vez este con el — inquiere la anciana Kaede.

—No esta con él, fui a verlo al medio día y dice que no la ha visto en días. — El demonio zorro tuerce la boca intentando contener las lágrimas — ¿Dónde podrá estar? Ella nunca se iría sin avisarle a nadie y menos tanto tiempo, ¿a dónde pudo ir?

—Está claro que alguien vino por ella — Dice Sango con una expresión preocupada, está usando su traje de exterminadora — Ya mande llamar a Kohaku, necesito a Kirara para buscar a Inuyasha, debe venir en camino con Miroku y se enfurecerá si tardamos más tiempo en informarle lo que pasa.

—¡Todo esto es mi culpa! — Chilla el niño — Inuyasha me pidió que cuidara de ella durante su ausencia, y ahora… y ahora… ¡No estaaaaaaaa!

La exterminadora se inclina para tomarlo en brazos y consolarlo un poco.

—Claro que no Shippo, tu tenías que ir a tu entrenamiento. Yo debí insistirle para que pasara la noche en mi casa, cuando se fue el bosque estaba muy oscuro, pero de verdad no pensé que fuera a sucederle algo malo…

—No es culpa de nadie — La anciana Kaede que había permanecido callada solo se limita a decir — Kagome es fuerte, debemos confiar en que está bien. Mientras tanto debemos avisar a Inuyasha cuanto antes.

* * *

**POV INUYASHA**

—Ya estamos cerca de la aldea — inquiere Miroku con aire sabiondo.

—¿Ah sí? No me digas…

Voltea a verme y levanta una ceja mientras tuerce la boca

—¿Qué pasa eh? Demasiado tiempo lejos de la señorita Kagome te pone de mal humor ¿cierto?

—Feh… — Me disponía a ignorar sus torpes comentarios cuando percibí algo en el aire. Un aroma muy conocido, que se acercaba a gran velocidad. — Sango se está acercando.

El monje detiene su caminata en seco y me mira incrédulo frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero que cosas dices, Sango está en la aldea con los demás.

—No seas imbécil Miroku, si te digo que se está acercando es porque lo huelo, y no viene sola. Esta con Kirara, debió haberle pedido que nos rastreara. Pero, ¿Por qué?

En ese momento sentí un gran dolor en el pecho, cuando esa idea me paso por la cabeza comencé a desear muchas cosas. Estar equivocado, que Sango no estuviera viniendo hacia nosotros o que lo que sea que fuera a decir no tuviera nada que ver con…

—Oh no… ¡Kagome! — y eché a correr a toda velocidad dejando atrás a Miroku.

Por favor que no se trate de ella, por favor que no se trate de ella. Mientras corría, el aire pegaba tan fuerte en mis ojos que dolía, nunca había echado a correr así. Si es verdad que existen los Dioses, que Buda me escucha, quien sea, no importa, por favor que no le pase nada a Kagome.

A lo lejos se veía a Sango volando rápidamente hacia mí con Kirara, cuando nos encontramos pude notar en su mirada cierta compasión por mí, cosa que me hiso pensar lo peor.

—Sango dime que no…

—Es Kagome Inuyasha, ha desaparecido — dice con voz firme y a la vez dolida agachando la mirada.

El agujero en mi pecho duele aún mas, como si mi corazón se estrujara por dentro, entonces suelto el aire, no había notado que había estado aguantando la respiración.

—¿Cucucuándo desapareció? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vieron?

—Ayer casi al anochecer, ya lleva más de un día desaparecida, se fue de mi casa y al parecer nunca regreso a la suya, solamente encontramos su arco y flechas en medio del bosque. Alguien fue por ella… Pero no sabemos quién.

¿Se la llevaron? ¿Pero quién? Ya no tenemos más enemigos, es decir, desde que destruimos a Naraku nadie de cuidado. Intento abrir la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no me salen, si algo le pasa a Kagome, ahora que la recupere, no me lo perdonare nunca.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? — Pregunta Miroku jadeando después de él buen tramo que tuvo que correr.

—Secuestraron a Kagome ayer por la noche— dice sango

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? — Que pregunta más estúpida.

—Miroku no seas idiota, está claro que no sabemos quien, debemos regresar a la aldea y seguir el rastro de Kagome — Miroku solo asiente y se sube al lomo de Kirara — ¡Vamos no hay tiempo que perder!

* * *

Nos dirigimos a la aldea a toda velocidad, tomandonos 3 horas de camino. Ahí comienzo a rastrear el aroma de Kagome, el cual nos guía al norte. Y partimos hacia allá, ya casi es de noche pero no hay tiempo mientras ella Este en peligro.

De pronto percibo un cambio en el aire, lo cual hace que detenga mi carrera por el bosque al igual que Sango y Miroku que me miran extrañados.

—¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? — Esta claro que Sango no huele lo mismo que yo.

—Shippo sal de ahí ahora mismo

Miroku y Sango me miran extrañados —Inuyasha Shippo está en la aldea, aquí no hay nadie.

—No sé si lo habras notado, pero Kirara trae un hongo chillón pegado a la cola… — Dios ¡que exasperante!

Miroku examina la cola de Kirara donde efectivamente hay un hongo, lo toca y este inmediatamente hace "PUM" dejando ver a Shippo ya transformado.

—¡Shippo! ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunta Sango

—Y no viene solo. ¡Sal de ahí Mioga!

El anciano Mioga sale de entre el pelaje de Kirara, no se cuánto tiempo debio estar ahí esa pulga fanfarrona.

—Mioga y yo queremos ayudar a rescatar a Kagome ¡Por favor!

—Andele amo. ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! — Dice la pulga dando saltos sobre la cabeza de Kirara.

—No, es peligroso y tu Shippo no eres más que un mocoso, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos Shippo ¿no entiendes? — el niño me mira fijamente mientras el labio comienza a temblarle y comienza a llorar — Kagome está en peligro ya no puedo perder más tiempo así que, haz lo que quieras.

Shippo se limpia las lágrimas y se sube a Kirara junto con el resto, continuando el camino que tiene el rastro de Kagome.

**FIN POV INUYASHA**

* * *

Llevo un buen rato encerrada en la celda, lo único que me dijo el chico llamado Jin era que me necesitaban para traer la perla de regreso a este mundo. ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? La traje de regreso en mi interior cuando fue quemada junto con los restos de Kikiyo, pero eso fue porque yo soy su reencarnación. No veo manera de que eso vuelva a suceder. ¿Querrán matarme? O ¿De qué manera piensan recuperarla? Un montón de cosas me vienen a la mente y más crece mi miedo. ¿Inuyasha donde estás? Me pregunto si ya habrán notado en la aldea que desaparecí, después de todo él tiene razón… No se cuidarme sola.

Escucho voces fuera de la celda, pero no puedo ver nada, la taparon con una gran cortina gris llena de polvo. Intento reconocer las voces pero nada, solo sé que son varios hombres. Entonces viene a mí una voz recientemente conocida, la de Tsui.

—Emperador, estos tiempos de guerrillas han sido un infierno para usted. Los monstruos y espíritus han tenido mucho que ver en la destrucción y el caos de nuestras tierras también. Y todo ¿Por qué? Por un objeto al cual nosotros nunca tuvimos alcance, un objeto que desapareció de la faz de la tierra sin que se le pudiera dar un buen uso. — Su chillona voz sonaba como la de esos trovadores de circo — Pero ahora ¡Una nueva oportunidad ha llegado a nuestras manos! ¡La posibilidad de recuperar la Perla Shikon! — Tsui tira de la cortina y de un jalón esta se cae, dejándome al descubierto.

Puedo ver a varios hombres viéndome fijamente, son 3, dos de ellos parecen simples guardias, si eso creo, pero uno de ellos lleva una elegante vestimenta, él debe ser el Emperador. Según recuerdo en mis libros de historia antigua así se veían. El hombre me mira incrédulo.

—¡Pero si es solo una mujer! ¿Cómo piensan recuperar esa perla con una mujer? — Me recorre con la mirada y hace una extraña mueca. — Además ¿Qué es esa ropa tan extraña que lleva puesta?

¿Se refiere a mis jeans y mi camiseta? Debería dejar de usar esta ropa, la gente nunca me tomara enserio aquí… ¡Kagome no es momento de pensar en eso! Me grita mi subconsciente.

—Es una mujer de otro mundo, otro tiempo — es Jin que acaba de aparecer, se muestra tranquilo como siempre — He investigado mucho sobre ella, es la mujer que trajo la perla dentro de ella después de 50 años señor.

—¿Y porque la tienen prisionera? ¿Acaso no quiere cooperar?

—Para recuperar la perla debemos hacer un ritual extrayendo su alma, la combinaremos con las almas de algunos monstruos y ya está. — En su rostro se esboza una media sonrisa que hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina — Muy pronto tendremos la perla de regreso…

* * *

**No ha habido mucho romance ultimamente, lo se, lo se, pero ¿que es una historia de amor sin un poco de problemas? Mas adelante vendra algo muy bueno se los prometo! Besosssssssssssssssssssss**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahasi, pero el desarrollo de esta historia es mio :)**

* * *

— ¿Qué quieren hacerme qué? ¡Están locos si piensan que lo voy a permitir! — De pronto todas las miradas vuelven a mí. Especialmente la de Jin.

—Ya entiendo lo de la celda… — El emperador me mira con gesto desaprobatorio y con mucha curiosidad a la vez — No estoy muy convencido de esto pero, es cierto que la Shikon no tama me traería más poder y riquezas, inmunidad ante todo, asi que no les retirare mi ayuda económica.

—Muchas gracias señor — Tsui dice inclinándose sobre una rodilla y tomando la mano del emperador para besarla — No sabe el placer que es trabajar para usted.

El emperador le retira la mano de un jalón y lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Pero cualquier estupidez que cometan, ¡olvídense de mí y de mi dinero!

¿Qué clase de personas son estas?

—Ustedes no son nadie para manejar las almas de los demás a su antojo — Tsui comienza a cubrir la celda con la tela grisácea. — ¡Inuyasha vendrá por mí! — ya que la tela cubre toda visibilidad me siento libre de poder dejar correr las lágrimas que estuve conteniendo.

Entonces escucho sus voces del otro lado.

—Tsui, ¿Acaso esta es la mujer de Inuyasha? — Pregunta el emperador con voz muy intrigada — No quiero que ese hibrido se interponga en mis planes, es muy fuerte y yo no quiero que tome represalias contra mí.

—Bu bu bueno señor, si es su mujer pero, ya hemos tomado las medidas necesarias. — La voz del lambiscón de Tsui es temblorosa, está claro que se muere de nervios con el Emperador — Tenemos muchos guardias que cuidan todo el lugar.

—Además si las cosas se complican, yo me encargare de el — esa es la voz de Jin.

¿Qué él se encargara de Inuyasha? Entonces viene a mi mente la duda que tuve la primera vez que lo vi. ¿Es humano? Sus facciones son hermosas y su pelo y ojos, son tan… Nunca había visto a nadie así, está claro que no es humano, Jin debe ser un demonio.

—Confiare en ustedes si no hay más remedio — dice el Emperador— Volveré mañana al anochecer, espero resultados.

—Sí señor, lo acompaño a la salida.

Y escucho como salen del lugar. Me quedo en silencio un momento, me dejo caer sobre mis piernas y me recargo en los barrotes, no escucho ni una mosca, lo cual me tranquiliza y me permite llorar a mis anchas, no quiero que nadie escuche mis sollozos.

Oh Inuyasha, quiero verte, tengo mucho miedo y no sé que hacer. Pero si Jin es fuerte y te lastima no lo soportare… Si tan solo yo tuviera más control sobre mis poderes, si fuera tan poderosa como lo fue Kikiyo. Siempre soy la frágil, la que necesita ser rescatada ¡Que inútil soy!

—Kagome no llores por favor — entonces mi llanto se detiene, es Jin, nunca se fue — es lamentable lo que está pasando pero necesita hacerse. — dice con voz calmada

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Querías oírme llorar?

—Por supuesto que no. — Entonces retira la tela que nos separa, ahora estamos frente a frente. —Me agradas ¿Sabes? Tienes algo especial, y no me refiero al poder de tu alma — dice guiñándome un ojo.

Sus ojos verde jade son cristalinos, como si con verlos pudieras ver su alma, su pelo plateado brilla dando reflejos, me recuerda al pelo de Inuyasha.

—Si te agrado déjame ir, tú no pareces malo. Por favor.

El chico esboza una media sonrisa.

—Tú no puedes saber si soy malo o no Kagome. No deberías tenerle tanta fe a la gente, actitudes como esa tienen a gente como tu prisionera en tétricos calabozos.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Jin, ya me he presentado

—No, me refiero a que, ¿que eres tú? Está claro que no eres humano. ¿Eres un demonio?

Entonces la sonrisa de Jin desaparece, ahora su boca esta tensa.

—Soy un hibrido Kagome.

No puedo evitar abrir los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

— ¿Quieres la perla para convertirte en un demonio completo? —Jin suelta una carcajada por mi pregunta.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! A mí no me interesa ser un demonio completo. Estoy bastante satisfecho con mi fuerza Kagome, no lo necesito. Solo lo hago por la ciencia.

— ¿Ciencia? Esto no tiene nada que ver con la ciencia ¡Es magia! Son cosas completamente diferentes.

—Puede que sí, puede que no, pero ¿Sabes? Ese es mi propósito en la vida, la razón por la que llegue a Japón.

— ¿No eres de aquí?

—Vengo de China, Shangahi para ser exactos, deje mi casa y me aventure a estas tierras por puro amor a la ciencia. En China se escuchaban muchos rumores de la perla Shikon, y cuando esta desapareció fue una pena… Entonces escuche sobre ti Kagome, mucha gente decía que eras la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa muy poderosa que protegió la perla hace 50 años. Pero cuando la perla desapareció tú también desapareciste, así que nuestras posibilidades eran nulas.

Su voz es constante y se muestra apasionado por su "vocación" yo solo me limito a escucharlo.

—Pues pareces saber mucho sobre mí. ¿Cómo sabes que vengo de otro tiempo?

—Visite la aldea donde vives, mostré un perfil bajo por obvias razones, Inuyasha solo sería una molestia, pero note que constantemente iba a visitar un viejo pozo, fue ahí donde nació mi interés por ti.

—No entiendo

—Ese pozo Kagome, es un portal, en china hay unos cuantos de esos, pozos viejos que transportan a otro lugar, pero jamás vi alguno que transporte de una época a otra, es fascinante. Mi hermana mayor está más informada que yo al respecto, la gente la toma como loca a sus espaldas, pero desde el día que vi a Inuyasha esperando ahí pacientemente supe que no lo estaba. — Se deja caer en el piso y también se recarga en los barrotes mientras ríe — es una lástima que ella se encuentre en China, le encantaría esto.

—Nunca conocí a nadie interesado en la magia del pozo yo…

—Las personas no prestan atención a algo que no pueden entender, además está claro que la mayor parte del tiempo lo mantuvieron en secreto ¿No es así? — Yo solo asiento — Yo estaba escaso de recursos en este lugar como para investigar por mi cuenta. Un día escuche al idiota de Tsui regodeando sobre el equipo de investigación al que pertenecía, que juntos traerían la perla Shikon de regreso, que tu habías regresado. Ahí vi mi oportunidad y le ofrecí mis servicios, le dije que yo era un científico y además un hibrido, todo para poder conocerte y resolvieras el misterio de ese pozo para mí. A mí no me interesa la perla, es por eso que estoy aquí, quiero ofrecerte un trato.

— ¿Un trato? ¿Qué clase de trato? — La mirada de Jin se ilumina y me toma una mano sacándola desde los barrotes. Fue tan rápido que no pude retirarla, ya se encuentra envuelta en sus manos, su contacto hace que me sonroje, su manos son cálidas, delgadas y sus dedos largos. Yo solo intento retirarla pero el la sujeta con más fuerza.

—Quiero que me muestres como usas el pozo, y yo te ayudare a salir de aquí. — sus ojos se fijan en los míos — no dejare que nadie te haga daño. Tsui es un simple humano, pero es un peón, hay un demonio mucho más fuerte detrás de esto, le están tendiendo una trampa al emperador para que nos de las herramientas necesarias, pero es el, el que quiere tu alma.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonio? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Hatsumo. Es un demonio extraño, no hay que subestimarle, tiene unos poderes asombrosos. — Hace una pausa y prosigue — quiere la perla para volverse más fuerte.

—Debí suponer que había un monstruo detrás de todo esto… Todo parecía tan simple.

— ¡Hey! No me subestimes pequeña Kagome — dice Jin con un gesto de diversión fingiendo estar ofendido.

—El pozo ya no funciona. — Su mirada se oscurece mostrando cierta confusión — Cuando destruimos la perla yo regrese a mi época y el pozo dejo de funcionar, es por eso que me ausente tres años. Fue un milagro que me dejara regresar pero, ya no funciona.

Jin suelta mis manos y se lleva una de las suyas a la barbilla, se muestra pensativo.

— ¿Eres la única que podía utilizarlo?

—También Inuyasha podía, nunca entendí cómo funcionaba, porque él y yo éramos los únicos que podíamos utilizarlo. ¿Tú sabes?

—No, la que sabe de eso más que nadie es mi hermana. Yo investigo cosas en general, pero esto es genial, es decir, mira tu ropa — dice recorriéndome con la mirada — está claro que vienes de una época muy avanzada.

—Así es…

—Me encantaría ir a tu época Kagome en verdad.

—No creo poder ayudarte Jin, a mí también me gustaría que volviera a funcionar, para ir a visitar a mi familia de vez en cuando… Pero no es posible. Debes dejarme ir por favor.

—Te protegeré, pero no te dejare ir, no hasta que juntos descubramos que lo hacía funcionar. — se incorpora y coloca la tela para cubrir la celda. De nuevo me encuentro sin poder ver el exterior — Ahora es tarde, descansa.

Y se retira.

Este chico es muy raro, hace mucho que no veía un hibrido como el, tan parecido a Inuyasha. ¿Sera poderoso? ¿Sera más poderoso incluso que ese demonio llamado Hatsumo?

Me dirijo al viejo futon y me meto en él, dejando que mis pensamientos me embarguen. Hay tantos problemas, y tan pocas respuestas, no puedo ayudar a Jin, nunca supe cómo funcionaba el pozo, aun así ¿sería capaz de dejarme ir? No lo creo, pero dijo que me protegería… Casi no lo conozco, pero siento como si pudiera confiar en él.

Inuyasha te echo tanto de menos ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

* * *

**Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 9 espero les guste! Besosssss**


End file.
